Academia para Súper Héroes
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: En un mundo consumido por la anarquía y el desastre, existe un grupo legendario desaparecido, el cual salvó a la humanidad incontables veces. Muchos dices que este grupo fue cancelado, que los destruyeron. Pero ahora ellos regresarán, para instruir a nuevos héroes que protegerán al mundo del mal. (Se aceptan OCs)(Si se que el sumary esta como las weas xD pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Tara: no me crucifiquen! Se que no tengo que traer nuevas historias pero meh :v terminé de ver Boku no Hero Academia hoy y esta idea esta desde el primer capitulo….osea ayer…okno xDDD fue en mayo…no pude terminar el anime en un día por falta de tiempo pero ahora que NO HAY MAS ESCUELA! Puedo terminar todos los animes pendientes…y los fanfics…y eso…**

 **Linx: los promedios? *leyendo un libro***

 **Tara: Subí matemáticas de un 3,5 a un 4,2 y ya no repetiré el año…creo**

 **Linx: cómo que "creo"?**

 **Tara: tengo que revisar la página de las calificaciones…ahora vuelvo…**

 **Koga: no va a volver…aunque pasó todas las materias y no lo sabe…seguiré yo, a Tara se le ocurrió hacer un fanfic de superhéroes, si si se le pegó My hero Academia y Overwatch…asi que aquí está todo :v les dejo el primer capítulo..o prologo no se…**

* * *

.

.

Hace años, nació un bebé que literalmente brillaba, irradiaba luz. Este hecho marco un cambio en la humanidad para siempre. Lo paranormal se volvió normal, por así decirlo, y los humanos comenzaron a nacer con súper poderes únicos, a los cuales es llamaron _Individualidades_ , ya que solamente una persona en el mundo puede obtener ese poder.

Esto no en todos los casos era bueno, ya que algunos tomaron ventaja de sus poderes e hicieron estragos en la sociedad, a este grupo se le denominó Villanos. Y para detenerlos, comenzaron a surgir héroes de entre los civiles con poderes, a ellos el gobierno los registraba, y estos acudían a ayudar cada vez que se les necesitaba.

La academia _Yuuei_ (UA) se creó con este fin, forjar la nueva generación de héroes. Cada año recibían a lo mejor de lo mejor en jóvenes con poderes, para que los próximos salvadores de la humanidad fueran literalmente los mejores.

-Y es por eso que quiero ir a Yuuei-Explicó Ibuki señalando la televisión-

-Asi controlarías mejor tus voltajes rayo..-Rió Hayato, haciendo que Munemasa sacara unas cuantas descargas de sus manos, tocando de paso la cabeza del castaño, lo cual hizo que su cabello se erizara- no es gracioso Ibuki-

-Si lo es-Rió Namikawa sosteniéndose el estómago por la risa-

-Bien bien lo importante es que iremos a Yuuei-se cruzó de brazos Hakuryuu, moviendo su cola de dragón de un lado hacia otro-

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó Yukimura desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras la pared en la que estaba apoyada se congelaba lentamente-

-Eh…Yukimura…la pared-Dijo Taiga señalando la pared mientras el peliazul se separaba de esta-

-Lo siento-Rió nervioso-

-Un momento, ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que nos aceptarán?-Preguntó Hayato arreglándose el cabello-

-Matatagi, somos lo mejor de lo mejor, los primeros en secundaria, y tenemos los mejores poderes de toda la escuela, ¿Cómo no nos aceptarán?-Respondió Hakuryuu levantándose de hombros-

-Pero puedes haber otros chicos con mejores poderes-Dijo Taiga pensativo, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes- ¡Sólo es una broma chicos, no me miren asi!-

.

.

-¿Supiste que Munemasa irá a Yuuei?-Dijo una joven de cabellos al estilo punk con algunos mechones teñidos de gris, portadora de unos intrigantes ojos amarillos, mientras jugueteaba con su móvil, armándolo y desarmándolo con su mano derecha, mientras el objeto solo flotaba sobre esta-

-Imposible, su individualidad es demasiado común-Respondió otra de cabellos blancos y aspecto felino, y ojos dispares, uno amarillo miel y el otro azul grisáceo-

-Les dije que no había que subestimarlo, pero no quisieron escucharme-Dijo una pelivioleta de ojos cyan encogiéndose de hombros-

-Yo si te apoye Tara-chan-Dijo Iruka, poseedora de unos cabellos turquesas claros y ojos azules-

-Pero Kaori y Koneko no-Rio Tara mientras las nombradas solo bufaban-

-En fin la cosa es que el idiota ese y su pandilla quieren ir a Yuuei a aguarnos la fiesta-Dijo Kaori cruzándose de brazos, antes de percatarse de algo- Oigan…creo que Yukimura congeló la pared de Ibuki otra vez- Dijo señalando dicha pared-

-Valla, es cierto-Rio Koneko-

-¿Le avisamos que se ve desde afuera?-Preguntó Iruka mirando a sus compañeras-

-No…de seguro alguno de sus amigos lo derretirá-Finalizó Tara-

.

.

-¡Con mi cola no estúpidos!-Gritaba Hakuryuu mientras los otros le tiraban de la cola para que soplara fuego en la pared-

-Es la única forma Hakuryuu quédate quieto-Dijo Namikawa-

-Podrían usarme a mi ¿No? Digo…genero fuego chicos-Dijo Matatagi recalcando lo obvio-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio por parte de Ibuki, Kishibe y Rensuke, quienes intentaban derretir el hielo de la pared con un dragón, al escuchar la opción del castaño.

-Suena bien-Dijo Taiga pensándolo mejor-

-Es más fácil que estar obligando a un dragón terco-Dijo el albino cruzándose de brazos, para luego sentir una llama en su pantalón-¡Ah claro!¡Cuando queremos que soples fuego no lo haces pero para quemarme la pierna si!-

-Que culpa puedo tener yo-Se encogió de hombros el de la coleta-

-Hay veces en las que no entiendo cómo puedo estar con estos estúpidos-Suspiró el castaño de mechas azules, a lo que Yukimura le contestó-

-Ni yo compadre-

* * *

 **Tara: y PUM! :3**

 **Koga: oye tu no que escondiste?**

 **Tara: descubrí que pase las materias…asi que no tengo nada de que temer :v**

 **Koga: bien cierra tu…**

 **Tara: claro! Espero que les haya gustado! Me esforcé mucho escribiendo todo esto la verdad xDDD**

 _ **Ficha toa zukulenta:**_

 **Nombre:**

 **Nombre de superhéroe:**

 **Poder: (no acepto repetidos, se supone que son INDIVIDUALES)(Otra cosa, no pueden ser invencibles como "controla el flujo de la vida o la muerte" o "Si ella quiere puede destruir los organos internos de sus adversarios sin importar la distancia en la que esten" este ultimo lo aceptaría si tuviera un limite de distancia corta y se limitaran a lastimar un poco nada mas :v)(tampoco se les ocurra poner muchas cosas...solo un poder como "puede volver algunas partes de su cuerpo acero" o "puede hacer flotar un objeto con tan solo tocarlo") Perdón por poner tantas cosas aqui ^^U**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Mascota: (cualquier cosa, puede ser hasta mitológica, menos el Lince…ese es mío…la pantera, el caballito de mar y el águila estan ocupados)**

 **Historia: (cuando se manifestó su poder, como reaccionó, como llegó a Yuuei, etc)**

 **Pareja: (Cualquiera de IEGO, pero ya saben que Matatagi es mío…aparte Namikawa, Hakuryuu y Yukimura estan pedidos)**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Ropa: (casual, traje de héroe, gala, pijama)**

 **Extra: (Cualquier cosa sirve :v)**

 **Tara: si está la pregunta de si habrá héroes de Marvel o DC...pues sí…si habrán...ayyyy que emoción :3**

 **Eso es todo espero sus lindos Ocs!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Primer día: ¡El dragón vs La hechicera!

**Eh EH**

 **que han pasao... Seis meses ewe... -le dan con la cancla-**

 **Siento la tardanzaaa ;-; pero tenía muchas cosas, ahora vengo con inspiración a tope! (bueno, casi)**

 **espero que este capitulo les guste nwn... fue hecho con amorcito y cariño... con algo de frustración y ayuda tambien pero eso no importa xDDD**

 **comencemos!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de Inazuma eleven, Marvel, DC Comics, Overwatch y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, tan solo los junto en un universo donde todos ellos conviven de alguna manera :3.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes de Overwatch y BnH Academia tendrán unas menciones, quizás de este ultimo si aparezcan personajes, pero casi nada.**

 **-Los personajes de DC comics y Marvel serán los que más aparecerán, tanto villanos como súper héroes.**

 **-Ocurrirán algunos cambios en la historia que haré porque se me vino a la cabeza y ahí se quedará (como lo que pasa en este y el próximo capitulo)**

 **-Nada más por ahora.**

* * *

Día lunes, primer día de la semana. Tortura para muchos, y para cientos de alumnos de nuevo ingreso era un día lleno de oportunidades. Sobre todo para aquellos chicos que irían a realizar su examen de admisión en la más prestigiosa academia para súper héroes del mundo; _UA_. Se les podía ver a todos muy confiados, tenían las expectativas muy altas sobre ese examen y confiaban plenamente en sus capacidades y poderes, tenían por seguro que entrarían a _Yuuei_ , aunque solo pocos de ellos lo lograrían.

-¿Están listas? -Preguntó Koneko estirando un poco sus brazos.-

-Desde siempre… -Dijo con decisión una chica de cabello castaño claro, hasta por debajo de los hombros y unos bellos ojos grises.-

-Exactamente -Dijo serenamente Kaori acomodando su cabello.-

-¿Qué esperamos? Las demás ya deben estar adentro guardando lugares en el auditorio... –Habló una pelinegra de cabello corto y unos hermosos ojos escarlata. Apenas terminó su frase las otras tres la jalaron hacia el interior de las instalaciones.-

Mientras tanto, en gran y espacioso auditorio de la academia, un pequeño grupo de chicos se encontraba charlando "animadamente" sentados en algunos de las sillas predispuestas para ellos.

-¡REPITE ESO CHICO PEZ! –Gritaba Rensuke mientras mantenía fuertemente aferrada su mano a la camisa de su moreno compañero, el cual no podía hacer algo más que reír sonoramente, aún con la amenaza de un golpe por parte del chico de la cicatriz.-

-Cálmate Namikawa… era solo un comentario inofensivo jajajjaja –Decía Hamano entre risas intentando calmar al otro.-

-Eres algo prepotente Rensuke… -Murmuró un peliverde de una apariencia algo angelical e inocente, mientras acomodaba sus inusuales orejas de conejo junto con su cabello.-

-¡PREPOTENTE TU..! -El chico pirata se quedó callado cuando sintió un ligero toque en su nuca, el cual lo relajó haciendo que se quedara dormido en menos de cinco segundos.-

-Bien hecho Kirino –Hakuryuu miró al pelirosa mientras este suspiraba alejando su dedo índice de la nuca de Namikawa.-

-No lo soporto a veces… -Dijo Ranmaru sentándose junto a Hamano haciendo tronando de paso los huesos de los dedos de sus manos.-

* * *

 **Un rato después.**

-Bienvenidos aspirantes a héroes –Esa voz, muchos la reconocerían como Tony Stark, más conocido como Iron Man, admirado por muchos de los que estaban aquel día presentes.- Debo decir que este año tenemos muy buenos candidatos para ingresar en nuestra academia… Me refiero a allí arriba –El hombre señaló la parte más alejada del auditorio, casi al final de los asientos y por el lado derecho, justo por donde las chicas estaban sentadas.-

-¡T-Tony Stark sabe de nosotras! –Chilló Iruka en voz baja mientras se abanicaba rápidamente con su mano, causando risas de sus amigas.-

-No digas tonterías Umi… -Murmuró Black intentando bajar de la nube a la de cabellos turquesa.-

-¡Pero claro que sé de ustedes señoritas! –Exclamó Stark extendiendo ligeramente los brazos a sus costados sorprendiendo a algunos.- Las mejores egresadas de _Saint Lawrence_ , es obvio que ustedes estarán entre los 25 que efectivamente se convertirán en héroes de UA… Los demás, tienen mucha competencia este año, entre ellas y ellos… -Esta vez el hombre señaló hacia el lado izquierdo del auditorio, donde estaba Namikawa durmiendo plácidamente.-

-Pss… Despierta –Murmuró Yukimura moviendo ligeramente al peliazul, haciendo que este despertara de golpe llamando la atención de algunos.-

-Bueno… veo que hay algunos que no les interesa esta charla –El comentario del empresario causó risas en la mayoría de los jóvenes ahí reunidos, mientras que Rensuke solo quería despertar de aquel mal sueño que era ser el material de burla de Iron Man.- Sigamos… -

* * *

La mañana pasó rápido, en menos de lo que esperaban ya estaban en una cafetería cercana comiendo algo mientras conversaban, bueno, eso en caso de las chicas. La cafetería era linda, muy ordenada y organizada, daba gusto ir a un lugar así.

-Luego nos tocará el examen… tendremos que usar nuestros poderes –Dijo Koneko mientras movía un poco la cuchara con helado en su mano.-

-Será fácil para ti entrar, el tuyo es destructivo y acabará con tu oponente en menos de lo que comiencen a contar… -Suspiró Tara picando el trozo de pie de limón en su plato con la cuchara mientras mantenía su cabeza recargada en su otra mano.- Para quienes necesitamos algo con lo que pelear será difícil…-

-Para ti encontrar algo será lo difícil Tara, pero se te hará muy fácil vencer a tu rival cuando encuentres un animal útil –Dijo Karin sonriendo cálidamente intentando cambiar el ambiente.-

-Si hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo es de que tendremos que esforzarnos, hay que lograr que todos queden impresionados con nuestras habilidades –Dijo Teto balanceándose un poco en la silla donde estaba sentada.-

-¡Si! Luego nos relajamos para el examen de actitud eso es pan comido… -Dijo Iruka sonriendo animadamente mientras se recargaba un poco en Kaori.-

-¡Quítate de encima! –Exclamó Matsubara al sentir el peso de la menor sobre sí misma.-

-Ya ya no te enojes Kaori… -Rio la peliturquesa usando sus manos para intentar calmar a su compañera.-

-Volviendo al tema… ¿Ustedes creen que ellos lleguen a pasar el examen? –Preguntó Tara llamando la atención de las demás, es cierto, no se habían parado a pensar en que harían si Ibuki y los otros entraban a la academia.-

-Si entran… -Comenzó Teto suspirando.- Hay que hacerlos morder el polvo todas las veces que podamos… -

-Si no entran… Tenemos los mejores lugares asegurados… -Murmuró Black mirando hacia un punto fijo mientras las demás la miraban extraño.-

* * *

 **Más tarde.**

-¿Alguien más siente que su traje se le sube? –Dijo Hakuryuu arreglándose los pantalones cortos, los cuales eran parte del uniforme de entrenamiento de Yuuei.-

-Ya cállate, no nos dejas escuchar… -Se quejó Ibuki recargándose en la baranda del campo de batalla, predispuesto para el examen de campo de los aspirantes.-

-¿Se imaginan que terminemos luchando entre nosotros? –Dijo Hamano entusiasmado mientras volteaba la vista desde el campo hacia sus compañeros.-

-No creo que pongan a los burros a matarse entre ellos… ¿Qué opinan chicas? –Rio Kaori cruzándose de brazos divertida mientras Koneko, Iruka y Yugata reían sonoramente.-

-¡¿Cuál es tu…?! –Hayato estuvo a punto de tomar a la peliazulada de la camiseta del uniforme, pero Kirino uso sus poderes por segunda vez en el día haciendo que este se durmiera.-

-Debería aprender a controlarse… -Murmuró Tara moviendo a Matatagi con el pie mientras este se removía un poco despertando.-

- _"Yugata Kobayashi, Hakuryuu Bailong, presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento para examen físico"_ –Habló una voz por los altavoces dando a entender que los exámenes ya habían comenzado, y ahora era el turno de ambos nombrados para mostrar sus poderes, ¿Cómo lo harían?-

 **En el campo.**

-Tendrán quince minutos para demostrar sus habilidades en un combate, estos son al azar, por lo que alguna ventaja entre ustedes es mero capricho del destino, nosotros los evaluaremos a medida que avancen en su combate, suerte a ambos… -Dijo la mujer de cuerpo esbelto y cabellos rojizos, conocida como Natasha Romanoff, mientras revisaba unas cosas anotadas en los papeles que sostenía.-

-Yo no necesito suerte, tengo mis poderes –Dijo el chico arrogantemente mientras movía levemente su cola.-

-No te bastarán para vencerme… -Murmuró Yugata caminando hacia la posición que se le había sido asignada.-

Ambos estaban separados por una distancia casi de 50 metros, el campo donde estaban podía simular cualquier entorno meramente imaginable por la mente humana, bajo cualquier circunstancia y cualquier tiempo. El escenario escogido por los jueces fue un antiguo y descuidado bosque, donde a simple vista se podían apreciar cruces encajadas en la tierra, y algunas otras talladas en los árboles, dando a entender que ese había sido el lugar de muertes anteriores.

- _"El combate comienza…_ -La voz de los altavoces se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dejando todo en absoluto silencio.- _¡AHORA!"_ -

Rápidamente Hakuryuu escupió una bola de fuego y magma, tomándola con su mano derecha y lanzándola en dirección a la chica con fuerza. Esta la esquivó con facilidad dándole tiempo para abrir su libro de hechicería y buscar algún conjuro o hechizo que le funcionara en ese momento.

-Aquí hay algo… -Murmuró Kobayashi repasando el conjuro.- _"quod vincere par est Draco potest esse remissum"_ (Para este duelo poder ganar, los poderes del dragón hay que anular)-

-¡¿Crees que con un simple conjuro podrás acabar conmigo?! –Hakuryuu rio sonoramente bajando la guardia un momento, cosa que Yugata aprovechó para correr hacia él y golpearlo en plena cara con su puño, logrando sacarle un poco de sangre de nariz. El chico se calló en ese instante pasando una de sus manos por su nariz observando ese líquido rojo que corría de ella.- Oh no… No lo hiciste.-

-Pues creo que si lo hice –Escupió la chica de cortos cabellos negros mirándolo con desprecio.-

El de cabellos bicolor tan solo preparó su mano para recibir la esfera de magma y fuego que impactaría con tanto gusto en la menor, pero de su garganta nada salió, solo un ligero humo que lo alertó. Cubrió su boca con su antebrazo sintiendo como ya no podía ni siquiera levantarse con sus propias alas.

-¡¿Q-Que me hiciste?! –Exclamó el dragón intentando entender que le sucedía.-

-Un conjuro que anula los poderes de un dragón momentáneamente, eso me da una ventaja sobre ti… -Yugata sonrió con diversión volviendo a ver su libro.- _"suscitare mortuos, capta est draco"_ (Muertos levantad, al dragón capturar)-

Apenas terminó de hablar la tierra comenzó a temblar levemente, mientras que Kobayashi retrocedía atenta a los movimientos de la tierra. Algunas grietas comenzaron a abrirse a través de esta, de ellas salía un pequeño vapor imposible de verificar su origen.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas vencerme con vapor? –Dijo Hakuryuu descolocado al ver las grietas, realmente ahora creía que aquella chica solo alardeaba y no podía hacer alguna otra cosa más que protegerse sola. Pero toda su ahora restaurada confianza se quebró cuando sintió una huesuda y espeluznante mano tomar su pierna.-

El dragón intentó soltarse del agarre de aquella mano muerta que lo tomaba con fuerza, pero se detuvo cuando sintió su otra pierna apresada.

-¡Oh vamos! –El chico intentaba elevarse con sus alas pero estas no le respondían.-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto… No muy lejos de ahí.**

-¿Cree que esos chicos serían buenos para nuestro reclutamiento? –Habló un joven de ordenados cabellos castaños y unos ojos marrones. Este sostenía unos papeles con los datos sobre los estudiantes interesados en ingresar a UA, sin embargo, él y el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo toda la pelea en aquella oscura habitación no tenían nada que ver con la academia de súper héroes.-

-Son perfectos… Sólo hay que esperar a que su examen de actitud de un resultado inconcluso, de eso te encargarás tu… Enjeru –Aquel hombre soltó una risa algo sádica, siendo soportado por el chico junto a él. Una risa así, con ese tipo de actitud, solo podía pertenecerle a… -

-Tu estúpida e irritante risa no hace más que desconcentrarnos… -Habló una mujer de largo cabello castaño, un poco ondulado, mientras su rostro era ocultado por una máscara que cubría parte de su cabeza, con el curioso diseño de un gato.-

-Si debo soportarlo un segundo más creo que lo asesinaré por mi cuenta –Dijo Deathstroke sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la parte de atrás del sofá, donde nuestro bufón favorito se encontraba.-

Él único que en aquella habitación que parecía estar en su propio mundo era el simbionte extraterrestre de color negro, Venom. Él estaba tranquilamente jugando con una rata de colores grises, igual que un león jugando con su presa. Le encantaba ver como el animalillo intentaba escapar de él, pero era imposible.

-Hey simbionte… ¿Por qué tan callado? –Preguntó Harley sonriente mientras se apoyaba en su bate de baseball. Ante las palabras de ella Venom solo la "miró" tomando del cuello a la rata y quitándole la cabeza de una mordida.- Huy… no te pongas así –Dijo ella riendo algo nerviosa.-

* * *

 **De vuelta en el combate.**

-Ni siquiera intentes en libarte amigo mío, esas manos te sostendrán hasta el final del enfrentamiento- Yugata miraba con diversión como su adversario luchaba por librarse.-

En las gradas todos estaban al pendiente de lo que haría Hakuryuu.

-Dudo que pueda librarse de eso... Los conjuros de Yugata lo tienen acorralado- Dijo Karin observando detenidamente a la chica y a Hakuryuu.-

-Eso es lo que dices tú...- Dijo Kaori mirando la escena.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó Teto volteando a ver a la de cabellos azulados.-

-Los poderes de Yugata son a base de hechizos y conjuros ¿Cierto? -

-Si... -

-Entonces no han de tardar mucho... Lo único que tiene que hacer ese granuja aborto de reptil es esquivar los ataques hasta que los hechizos se acaben- Dijo la tecnópata, lo que esta no sabía es que Hakuryuu había escuchado todo con absoluta claridad, causándole una sonrisa.-

-Me has salvado de esta Matsubara...- Con gran agilidad logro soltarse de las manos de los cadáveres y empezó a correr por toda la arena esquivando a más de esos cadáveres y a los arboles.-

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!- Soltó Matatagi confundido.-

-Trata de ganar tiempo- Dijo Yukimura serio analizando cada movimiento del chico de cabello bicolor.-

-¿Cómo así?- Volvió a soltar él mencionado a lo cual él peli-azul soltó un suspiro cansado y se masajeo las sienes-

-Los conjuros de Yugata tienen un determinado tiempo, en cualquier momento él conjuro de reindivicacion y anti-dragón serán totalmente nulos- Termino de explicar este.-

En él campo, Yugata miraba confundida lo que hacia él albino y seguía sin explicarse que es lo que hacía.

-Huir no te servirá de nada Hakuryuu-Dijo Yugata confiada

Sin embargo este no respondió, solo siguió corriendo. De verdad agradecía mucho su excelente condición y resistencia física puesto que ya tenía un buen rato corriendo alrededor de la arena, soportando el peso de sus alas y cola, y no había disminuido para nada su velocidad.

-Esto me tiene harta... Acabare contigo...- Yugata estaba lista para lanzar su ultimo conjuro pero la risa del albino la detuvo.-

-No lo creo...- Su ojos empezaron a desprender un poderoso brillo y de un salto desplegó sus alas alzándose entre el campo- Parece que tu anti-dragón se agotó... Al igual que tus muertos-

Con su aliento de dragón evaporo todo rastro de cadáveres y fijo su vista en su adversaria.

-Ahora si... Acabemos con esto...- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó desprendiendo una gran llamarada que se dirigía hacia Yugata, sin embargo, esta ya estaba lista para lanzar su próximo conjuro

-Grant Flambée (Gran Llamarada)- Ambos ataques chocaron con total fuerza, generando así dicha fricción. Ninguno parecía querer ceder y cada vez más los ataques iban con más fuerza, tanto que una gran explosión fue liberada alejándose unos de otros a ambos extremos de la arena...-

Una sirena sonó por los altavoces…

Acabaron en un empate...

 **En las gradas:**

-Termino... ¡¿Cómo es posible que empataran?! -Exclamó Ibuki perplejo mirando la arena.-

-Sus ataques chocaron a ultimo momento, era obvio que con eso empatarían... -Dijo Kirino despreocupado apoyándose en la barandilla.-

-Lo hicieron bien... Para ser el primer combate que hacen bajo la presión de poder no ser escogidos -Dijo Yukimura mirando un punto fijo mientras pensaba en voz alta.-

-¿Cómo lo hice chicos? -Preguntó Hakuryuu caminando hacia ellos mientras se estiraba un poco.-

-Bien, pero creo que te reprimiste un poco -Dijo Fey sonriente mientras movía su cola.-

-Concuerdo con el conejo, pudiste haberla vencido si pensaras en lo que haces -Dijo Hayato.-

-Eso seguramente te costará un poco el ingreso... -Dijo Namikawa mirando hacia los maestros, quienes parecían algo entretenidos hablando de ambos aspirantes.-

-Lo hiciste de maravilla Yugata, tus conjuros fueron precisos a pesar del corto tiempo de duración de ellos... -Dijo Teto sonriendo mientras se amarraba las agujetas de sus deportivas.-

-Puedo hacerlo mejor, pero no debía herirlo... -Dijo la aludida sonriendo cálidamente.-

- _"Tara Kurayami, Hamano Kaiji, presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento para examen físico"-_ Habló nuevamente la voz por los megáfonos.-

-Bueno, creo que me toca... -Dijo la pelivioleta sonriente.-

-Te desearía suerte... Pero no la necesitas -Dijo Black apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de Tara.-

-Gracias... supongo -Rió un poco la de ojos cian-

Mientras tanto, quienes juzgaban objetivamente los combates conversaban un poco sobre sus aspirantes.

-Interesante combate... un Nahual contra un Simulador-

-¿Quien tiene la ventaja aqui?-

-Creo que este chico... Hamano, puede ganar con facilidad...-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Kurayami puede copiar cualquier animal que él llegue a usar -

-El destino puede ser caprichoso a veces... solo queda esperar a ver que pasa -

-Cierto, pero si ella gana me pagan el almuerzo hasta el fin del semestre... -

-Bien como quieras -

Los cuatro super héroes que evaluaban a los aspirantes callaron comenzando a pensar en lo que verían, un chico capaz de cambiar su forma a cualquier animal versus una chica que podría copiar todos y cada uno de los que él usara con facilidad, era un combate algo complicado de descifrar. ¿Que pasaría?

* * *

 **Es corto... lo se lo se...**

 **Pero no me dio la inspiración pa hacer otro combate xD me pareció algo precipitado**

 **"Claro, saltarte media charla de Tony desde la mañana hasta la tarde no es para nada precipitado... para nada :v"**

 **Preguntas~**

 **-Quien debió haber ganado, ¿Yugata o Hakuryuu?**

 **-¿Que hacía Venom con algunos villanos de Batman?**

 **-¿Que planea el Joker?**

 **-¿Que pasará en el próximo combate?**

 **-¿Quienes podrían ser los maestros del final?**

 **-Quien va a ganar ¿Tara o Hamano?**

 **-¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?**

 **-¿Tardaré mucho para el próximo capitulo?**

 **eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores :3 espero que el capitulo les haya gustado... y si no... hay tabla :v**

 **Bye~**


	3. Un ataque reñido: ¡Nahual vs Simulador!

**Holii aqui les viene su lince favorito con conti :3**

 **si si me demoré más de lo esperado pero.. que se le iba a hacer... a cierta señora loca se lo ocurrió bajarse en medio del desierto de Atacama para que saliera a caminar, si si me traume :´v**

 **sigamos pues :3**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de Inazuma eleven, Marvel, DC Cómics, Overwatch y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, tan solo los junto en un universo en donde todos ellos conviven de alguna manera :3.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes de Overwatch y BnH Academia tendrán unsa menciones, de este último aparecerán personajes, del primero no.**

 **-Los personajes de DC cómics y Marvel serán los que más aparecerán, tanto villanos como súper héroes.**

 **-Ocurrirán algunos cambios en la historia que haré porque se me vino a la cabeza y ahí se quedará (como en algunos capítulos)**

 **-Nada más por ahora.**

* * *

-De todos modos intenta ganar -Dijo Iruka animándola.-

-No lo voy a intentar...-

-¡¿E-Eh?!-Las otras parecían confundidas, ¿cuándo aquella morena había decidido dejarse vencer?-

-Porque voy a ganar si o si... -Kurayami sonrió con confianza bajando hacia el campo.-

-... Es muy confianzuda... -Murmuró Matatagi mirando de reojo a Tara mientras ella se estiraba en la arena.-

-¡Oye Matatagi! Deja de verle las curvas a Kurayami y dale a Hamano algún consejo para pelear contra ella... -Dijo Namikawa riendo burlón logrando molestar al moreno.-

-¡Tu cállate tiburón! -Exclamó el castaño molesto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

-Matatagi... ¿Cómo puedo vencer a Kurayami? -Preguntó Hamano impaciente de saber la respuesta, para él casi igual de importante que la razón de nuestra existencia.-

-Pues... Hmm... -Hayato pensó por unos momentos, en realidad, él no tenía ni idea de porque le preguntaban eso. No es como si se pasara la vida mirándola por las ventanas cuando hacia voleibol o gimnasia, eso era tan falso como que Hakuryuu seguía a Kaori hasta su casa.-….¡Pelea!-

-Que buen consejo… -bufó Hakuryuu riendo un poco.- Por favor… ¡denle un premio a este tipo! –Exclamó señalando a Hayato, causando de paso risa en sus amigos y algunos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a la chica en el campo.-

-Intentaré hacer lo mejor para quedar como ustedes –Kaiji sonrió para luego bajar al campo de entrenamiento, situándose a unos metros frente a Tara.-

-Este combate será interesante… ¿No crees? –La morena le sonrió amablemente al chico, sonrisa que fue correspondida casi al instante.-

-¡Por supuesto! –El de cabello negro vio como la chica de ojos cian volteaba y se alejaba de él.-

El escenario para ese combate era algo parecido a las ruinas de una ciudad, había escombros por todos lados y cosas como esas. Para ambos sería fácil moverse por ese lugar.

 _"El combate comienza… AHORA"_

Hamano de inmediato cambió su forma por la de un lobo de pelaje negro brillante y ojos del mismo color, y corrió velozmente hacia su oponente, quien para nada se había movido. Poco le importó esto al nahual, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca usó la fuerza en sus patas traseras para saltar sobre Tara. Y habría cumplido su cometido de no ser porque ella lo esquivó, pasando una mano por su lomo.

-Ahora si podemos luchar como se debe… -Dijo la morena mirando su mano mientras la abría y la cerraba, para luego mutar sus piernas por unas patas de lobo, más tarde le apareció una cola al final de la espalda y sus orejas se mutaron con las de un lobo.-

-Demonios… -Murmuró Hamano volviendo a atacar a la chica.-

Kurayami siguió retrocediendo usando el impulso de sus piernas mutadas, luego uso la misma fuerza para saltar sobre Kaiji y dejarlo en el suelo, a lo que este volvió a su forma humana temiendo por lo que la chica podría hacerle. Solo para darse cuenta de que mientras él temía por su integridad física y mental, ella se encontraba riendo juguetonamente mientras movía la cola lentamente de un lado a otro.

Ella dejó sin palabra al moreno cuando se levantó y saltó unos metros lejos de él. El de ojos negros se levantó algo dudoso, sólo se espabiló cuando vio a la pelivioleta correr hacia él con la intención de clavar sus garras en él, pero el mayor fue más veloz y cambio su forma por la de una pantera abalanzándose contra ella dejándola en el suelo.

-¡A-Ah! –Chilló Tara al sentir como una pequeña piedra le golpeaba la cabeza al haber caído con el peso del chico de cabellos negros sobre ella.- ¡T-Ten más cuidado!-

Hamano solo veía como su contrincante se acariciaba la parte de la cabeza que le dolía con una mano, no era ningún secreto que ella era un poco melodramática ante el dolor, bueno ¿A quién no le dolería que una piedra se le incrustara en la cabeza?

La chica aprovechó de patear a la pantera sobre ella en el pecho para poder quitárselo de encima, pero la única respuesta de este fue dejarle un rasguño en su brazo derecho, si ella reaccionaba con paranoia ante el dolor y sus heridas, tendría que aprovecharlo para poder pasar ese examen. Con sus patas traseras inmovilizó a su víctima, encajando levemente sus garras en sus piernas escuchando los quejidos de la morena, quien solo atinó a cubrir el rostro del gran felino con su mano izquierda intentando que él no la lastimara con sus colmillos, cosa que paso sólo en su palma.

-¡¿Eso está permitido?! –Exclamó Iruka viendo como a su amiga le invadía el miedo ante el daño que estaba sufriendo.-

-A juzgar por que nadie lo detiene… si –Murmuró Yugata acariciando levemente su cabello.- Tenemos que ayudarla-

-No podemos interferir o la descalifican –Dijo Fey apoyándose en la baranda entre Yugata e Iruka.- Además Hamano no es de los que lastiman para obtener la victoria…-

Volviendo al enfrentamiento. Tara forcejeaba con Hamano para que este no le encajara los colmillos en alguna parte del cuerpo, y por su parte Kaiji solo intentaba soltarse para por lo menos dejarla inconciente y clasificar. Pero pasó algo que nadie en ese lugar se esperaba, y menos con el hecho de que ella intentaba protegerse. Kurayami soltó el hocico de la pantera, y este por inercia y la fuerza de su forcejeo terminó el su cuello, era una oportunidad única, pero matarla para él nunca sería una opción. Se debatía en su interior de como vencerla sin seguir lastimándola, hasta que sintió algo alzarlo del suelo, ocasionando que este cayera por la gravedad, estaba algo confundido, por lo que miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la morena siendo sujetada por cuatro patas largas que salían de su espalda, muy parecidas a las de una araña, resulta que mientras él intentaba vencerla, una araña había acabado en su mano inutilizada.

-Ya basta, acabaré con esto… -La de ojos claros extendió su mano hasta el moreno, quien al caer había vuelto a su forma humana, y en menos de lo que alcanzó a contar unas telas de araña estaban sujetándolo con fuerza.-

Hamano intentaba por todos los medios librarse del agarre, convirtiéndose en todo tipo de animales, pero cada vez que lograba romper la tela, la menor volvía a apresarlo, y cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

Faltaban unos pocos segundos para que el combate terminara, entonces Tara ya no lo pensó más, tomó con una de sus patas de arañas a su oponente y dejándolo contra uno de los escombros.

La sirena del fin del combate sonó.

El _simulador_ había ganado.

Por otro lado.

-Bien, creo que me deben muchos almuerzos –

-En serio te detesto _Parker_ …-

-Me adoras-

-Ya cállense los dos, son molestos-

-Demonios, estuve muy cerca –Murmuró Hamano acariciando su hombro mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos.-

-Lo que hiciste no tiene palabras Hamano… -Dijo Ibuki cruzándose de brazos con una dura expresión en el rostro, haciendo temblar levemente al más bajo.-

-¿Ch-Chicos? –

-¡Hombre! ¡Fue impresionante! No ganaste, si, ¡Pero la sometiste! ¡¿Viste como temblaba?!-Exclamaba Namikawa zarandeando al pelinegro.-

-E-Estaba sobre ella Namikawa…-

-Lo hiciste bien con la mediocre información que te dio Matatagi –Hakuryuu sonrió revolviéndole el cabello con algo de brusquedad.-

-¡Oye! –El aludido frunció el ceño molesto.-

-¡T-Tara-chan! –El fuerte grito de Koneko se abrió paso entre los diálogos de los demás presentes.-

-Está sangrando –Dijo Teto algo preocupada mirando el brazo lastimado de la chica que caminaba hacia ellas.-

-No sean tontas estoy bien, solo es un rasguño –Dijo Tara sonriendo débilmente mientras se recargaba en Iruka.-

-Rasguño es el que te va a dejar Boreal cuando te vea asi…-Dijo Black palmeando la nuca de la chica de cabello violeta.-

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería –Dijo Kaori moviendo su mano verticalmente frente al rostro de la más baja.-

-Te dije que estoy bien…-

-No, no lo estás, ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hará _Fumikage_ cuando se entere? –Un hombre de unos veinte, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se les acercó algo molesto.- ¡Me colgará!-

-Que melodramático eres _Peter_... ¿Lo sabías?-Tara miró al castaño riendo levemente.- Bien… voy-

-Yo la llevo, después de todo fui yo quien la lastimó.. –Hamano se acercó a las chicas con algo de culpa, logrando sorprenderlas un poco.-

-Yo los acompaño, apenas y conocen la escuela por dentro –Peter cargó a la chica para que ya no se lastimara más y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la academia.-

-Lamento lo que paso… -el moreno hiso una leve reverencia hacia las chicas, para luego seguir rápidamente al súper héroe de rojo y azul.

- _"Karin Sakaiishi, Matatagi Hayato, presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento para examen físico"_ -

-Bien, mi turno –dijo Karin entrelazando sus dedos y estirando sus brazos, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones.-

-Cuida que no te pase lo mismo que a Tara ¿Si? –Dijo Black posando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.-

-Tendré cuidado –Dicho esto, Karin se encaminó al campo de entrenamiento casi al mismo tiempo que su castaño contrincante, quien se veía extrañamente inquieto.-

* * *

 **Okey, mis capitulos son muy cortos pa todo lo que demoro pero... pero es nada, no? dospuntosuve**

 **ya ya tengo que hacerlo rápido que mañana hay clase y tengo que estrenar los cuadernos de Inazuma :3**

 **Preguntas~**

 **-Quien debió haber ganado, ¿Tara o Hamano?**

 **-¿A que universo pertenecerá Fumikage? (hablo de si es de Marvel, DC, etc :v)**

 **-¿Que tipo de relación tendrá Peter con Tara?**

 **-¿Hakuryuu sigue a Kaori a su casa?**

 **-¿Les gustó el capitulo?**

 **-¿Fue muy corto?**

 **-¿Que creen que pasará en el próximo combate?**

 **-¿Tardaré más en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Wenop! yo me voy, recuerden que un review me salva el semestre (no es chiste, me motiva a estudiar :v)**

 **Bye~**


	4. El fuego, el fuego y el hielo

**HOLA –recibe varios chancletazos, disparos, flechazos y hasta sillas y mesas- Okey, sé que ya va a ser casi un año de que no actualizo, pero les traigo un capítulo largo para compensarlo!**

 **Ya? Bajaron las armas? Oki :33**

 **Mejor le sigo con las cosas del Fanfic porque no les quiero aburrir con mis cosas :^**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de Inazuma eleven, Marvel, DC Cómics, Overwatch y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, tan solo los junto en un universo en donde todos ellos conviven de alguna manera :3.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes o hechos de Overwatch y BnH Academia tendrán unas menciones, de este último aparecerán personajes, del primero no, así como del segundo no habrán hechos relevantes para esta historia.**

 **-Los personajes de DC cómics y Marvel serán los que más aparecerán, tanto villanos como súper héroes.**

 **-Ocurrirán algunos cambios en la historia que haré porque se me vino a la cabeza y ahí se quedará (como en algunos capítulos)**

 **-Nada más por ahora.**

* * *

-¡Vamos Karin! -Gritaba Koneko con una amplia sonrisa mirando a su amiga en el campo de batalla.-

-¡Pateale el trasero! -gritó otra chica apoyándose en la baranda metálica de las gradas, esta tenía el cabello largo, de un tono castaño y sujeto por una coleta que acortaba un poco su longitud. Sus ojos verdosos brillaban con intensidad expectantes, impaciente por que aquella batalla comenzara.-

-¡Tora! ¡¿Dónde se habías metido?! -Kaori se colgó de sus hombros con un solo brazo sonriendo de lado.-

-Tenía que hacer unas cosas con la cubeta voladora -Tora se encogió de hombros mientras el chico que le seguía el paso con el ceño fruncido se adentraba en la conversación.-

-¡Es la última vez que acepto una misión de Shield! ¡Menos que tenga que ver con Wakanda! -El chico de cabellos negros cortos y desordenados y ojos verdes se quejaba a viva voz a la par que las chicas volteaban hacia él.-

-Sam, no es para tanto..-La castaña lo miró con diversión.-

-¡Me lanzaste del jet para probar mis poderes! ¡Pude haber muerto sin mi casco! -Sam la zarandeó un poco y luego la soltó.-

-Pero no lo hiciste, ya despreocupate _"Nouva"_ , a Kurayami le dará gusto verte.-

-¿Porque Tara siempre tiene contacto directo Con los héroes? -Preguntó Teto cruzándose de brazos.-

-Es ella la que vive con Spider-man como su mentor, sin mensionar que Parker es su tutor legal -Explió Kaori bufando.-

-En lugar de estar pelandome como si fuera deporte olímpico.. ¿Cuando comienza esta pelea? Y por cierto.. ¿Quienes luchan? -Tara apareció con un venda en su pierna y en su brazo, aparte de un parche pequeño en su mejilla.-

-¡Es Matatagi! -Hamano miró bien situado a un lado de la morena, él tenía una pequeña cortada en la mejilla y unas vendas cruzando por su torso.-

-¡Cubeta! -Peter se recargo sin ningún cuidado sobre la espalda y hombros de Sam, aprovechando el ser más alto que él.-

-¡Araña! ¡Quitate de encima que pesas hombre! -Sam se removió bruscamente por el peso en su espalda, cayendo junto a Peter al suelo.- Te odio..-

-También te quiero.. -El castaño se levantó sin ayudarle a su ex compañero de equipo a hacer lo mismo, entonces arregló su ropa y sonrió.- Bien chicos, los dejo.. Debo seguir calificándolos –

Spider-man se alejó del grupo mientras las chicas se despedían de él y Nova le gritaba cuanto insulto se sabia. Entonces la sirena que daba comienzo al combate sonó, junto con la voz de Black Widow dándoles la partida.

-Bien lindura, prepárate para sumirte en mi fuego infernal..-Gruñó ligeramente Hayato inclinándose un poco para estar alerta a los movimientos de Karin.-

-Guardate esas frases para Kurayami, no le gustaría para nada escucharte incinuandote así..-Karin rió sonóramente, haciendo tronar de paso sus dedos.-

Hayato apretó sus puños ya bastante harto de las bromas de los demás hacia su persona con el tema de la simuladora, ¡Que no babeaba por ella, Dios santo! O bueno, no tanto.

-No te esponjes flamita.. -La chica rodó los ojos esperando a que la sirena sonara para comenzar el combate.-

-No lo volveré a repetir.. ¡No me gusta Tara! -Las manos de Matatagi comenzaron a brillar y humear ligeramente, mientras se encontraban bastante tensas.- Solo fue un malentendido..-

-Espero que eso no lo hayan escuchado..-

Muy tarde, en las gradas los demás chicos murmuraban varias cosas sobre la inmensa mentira que había dicho el moreno. Ya era muy tarde para comenzar a explicar ese malentendido que había sucedido hace ya unas semanas, ahora Hayato debía abstenerse a las concecuecias.

-Eso no se lo cree ni él.. -Dijo Namikawa tiene entre dientes, mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano, y su brazo a su vez en la baranda.-

-Quiere morir..-Murmuró Black en la misma posición que el tiburón, pero en un extraño efecto espejo hacia él.-

-¡Te venceré solo con mi fuego!- Si bien Karin poseía un poder bielemental, no se llevaba del todo con su lado izquierdo, con su lado de hielo. No podía controlarlo tan bien como su lado derecho.-

Por su parte Hayato cerró su puño rodeándolo de fuego, para luego estirar rapidamente su brazo en una dirección al azar lanzando una fina linea de fuego. Luego su propio cuerpo ardió en llamas, desapareciendo, a lo que el camino de fuego que haba hecho se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Matatagi solo tenía un elemento; Fuego. Por lo que sabia manejarlo al revés y al derecho, conocía todos sus limites y capacidades, lo cual le daba una ventaja sobre Karin. Esta ultima tenia dos elementos, osea que tenia que ocuparse y aprender de ambos, entonces ella no tenia las capacidades con el fuego como las tenia Hayato.

-¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde! -Sakaiichi frunció el ceño apretando

-¿Cobarde? Creo que me estás subestimando –habló Hayato apareciendo tras Karin, lanzándole un golpe rodeado de fuego, pero la chica lo esquivó ágilmente.-

Entonces la chica del corto cabello azabache hizo lo que nadie se esperaba, juntó ambas manos usando simultáneamente sus poderes, el hielo de su lado derechocolisionó con el fuego de su lado izquierdo creando una pantalla de vapor húmedo y frío, que le dio tiempo de alejarse y que afectó fuertemente al moreno.

-No.. No, no, no ¡NO! –Matatagi disipó como pudo la nube de vapor, revelando su cabello algo mojado y sus manos completamente mojadas, incapaces de generar algún tipo de llama.-

-Huy, ¿Tiene poderes de fuego no? A menos que eleve de sobremanera su temperatura corporal no podrá utilizar sus poderes por un buen rato –Murmuró Sam recargando su codo en la cabeza de Tara, quien gruñó con el ceño fruncido apartándose rápidamente del más alto para acercarse a la baranda y observar más detenidamente la batalla.-

-Eso quiere decir que.. –Teto razonó unos momentos antes de que se le prendiera el foco en la cabeza, entonces se recargó en la baranda de seguridad, siendo sostenida igualmente por Tora y Yugata para que no cayera.- ¡Karin! ¡No dejes que se seque! –

-¡Va! –Karin volvió a juntar sus manos con la intensión de repetir el ataque defensivo que le había dado la ventaja, pero se fijó en la expresión de intensa molestia de su rival.- Creo que si antes le caía mal.. Ahora me odia-

-¡Hasta aquí! ¡No dejaré que me humilles otra vez con un movimiento tan patético que solo surgió de tu miedo! –Hayato apretó con bastante ira contenida su mandíbula, mientras hacía sus manos puños y las juntaba.-

Al instante en que ambos puños se tocaron una fuerte ráfaga de un vapor no muy denso se esparció por todo el campo de batalla y el borde de las gradas. Matatagi había elevado su temperatura corporal al borde de su capacidad, concentrando toda esa energía en sus puños mojados, causando que sus propias manos sufrieran quemaduras. Pero eso no le importó si se trataba de vencer a la chica con dos poderes.

Karin estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia el castaño presa de un pánico, digamos que la expresión de suma ira y sed de sangre de su oponente le recordaba mucho a Bakugou cuando quería asesinar a Midoriya. Entonces la pálida jovencita cerró sus ojos fuertemente y lanzó una llamarada hacia el moreno, su gran error. Él usó eso como impulso, también lanzando una llamarada de un color más oscuro que la de Sakaiichi para consumirla y poder transportarse con ella hacia la chica. Al llegar frente a ella tomó con fuerza sus muñecas comenzando a elevar bruscamente la temperatura de su cuerpo, causando una reacción opuesta en Karin, ella bajó hasta el límite su temperatura para contrarrestar su ataque.

Los brazos de Karin ardían por el inmenso calor al que estaban expuestos, y las manos de Hayato quemaban por el intenso frío que se colaba hasta el último hueso de todo su cuerpo. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Sakaiichi usó sus dos poderes juntos generando una onda expansiva, pero Matatagi alcanzó a tomarla desde la cintura, acabando ambos en la pared.

Demasiado juntos..

En una pose demasiado comprometedora.

-Tara.. Suelta -Chilló Sam sujetando su brazo mientras la morena lo apretaba con fuerza enterrando unas garras felinas gracias a su memoria genética.-

Al escuchar al mayor la simuladora solo lo soltó bruscamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta batalla es mía...-Murmuró el de las mechas azules cerca, muy cerca, DEMASIADO cerca, del rostro de la más baja.-

Él mantenía una mano a un lado de su cabeza impidiendo su escape, mientras su otra mano la tenía frente al rostro de Karin con una llama en ella, amenazando cada uno de sus movimientos, si hubiera hecho alguno.

La sirena que daba término al combate sonó, dejando como invicto ganador al chico de fuego. La joven de poderes bielementales se quedó en su sitio procesando lo ocurrido por unos momentos, luego acarició sus antebrazos y se fue con sus amigas, quienes la observaban en silencio.

-Lo siento.. N-No se que me pasó, solo hice..-Teto la abrazó con una sonrisa mientras las demás aplaudían y la ovacionaban.-

\- ¡Eres asombrosa! -Exclamó Teto sonriendo ampliamente mientras se separaba de ella.-

-¡Lo dejaste en problemas cuando lo empapaste! -Tora pasó un brazo por sus hombros acercándola a si misma abrazándola.-

-Ese Matatagi se la pensará dos veces antes de hacerte enojar eh~ -Dijo Sam sonriendo suavemente mientras revolvía el cabello, haciendo que Karin inflara sus mejillas avergonzada.-

-¡Sólo fue un golpe de suerte! -Exclamó el moreno aludido desde su propio grupo de amigos.-

-¡El golpe te lo daré yo, y no será de suerte! -Gritó de vuelta una vocesita algo chillona, entonces la mayoría de los chicos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido encontrando a un par de niñas de largo cabello azabache y ojos oscuros con una clara expresión de molestia.-

-¿Es mi idea o estoy viendo dos mini Karin? -Murmuró Koneko con los ojos bien abiertos viendo al par de niñas y a Karin, luego repitiendo el proceso varias veces.-

-S-Sora, Hana.. -Karin se acercó a sus hermanas menores para intentar calmarlas, pero ellas de inmediato la rodearon y corrieron hacia el causante de las leves quemaduras de la mayor.- ¡Oigan!-

-¡Quitense de encima enanas! -Matatagi intentaba que Hana y Sora lo soltaran sin éxito alguno, no podía usar su poder, no quería lastimarlas, pero ese par de mocosas se negaba a dejarlo tranquilo.-

-A ver.. -Fey se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente junto a Kirino, entonces ambos sujetaron cada uno a una niña separándolas por fin del irritable castaño.- Listo chillón -

-¡Son el demonio! -

-¡Hana! ¡Plan de escape Z! -Exclamó Sora mirando a su hermana, entonces ambas asintieron y comenzaron a moverse bruscamente en los brazos de los chicos que las cargaban.-

Kirino soltó a Hana de inmediato sin ninguna intención de forcejear con la cría, pero Fey en su intento por bajar a Sora de una forma más amortiguadora terminó en el suelo con la niña sobre él y su cabello desparramado por todo el suelo, dejando totalmente expuestas sus largas orejas.

-Ay no.. -Murmuró el de cabellos verdosos sentándose en el suelo.-

-¡Conejito! -Ambas niñas se lanzaron sobre Fey para admirar mejor sus atributos de conejo.-

-Por lo menos así estarán entretenidas un rato..-Dijo Hakuryuu observando desde un poco lejos la situación.-

 **Un poco lejos de allí.**

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? -Murmuró el chico de baja estatura recargando su cabeza en la espalda del joven alto y de cabellos oscuros.-

-No le digas nada a _Sirene_.. Este será nuestro secreto ¿Si? -Los ojos negros del más alto chocaron con los orbes dorados del albino, a lo que este último asintió.-

-No le diré nada si tu no me delatas con _Jaden_ -El de cabello oscuro sonrió cómplice del secreto del menor.-

-Claro, ahora entra a la academia o no harás las pruebas de ingreso, y a _Biwa_ no se gustará eso -

-Cállate calaverita y vuelve con tu Squad -El albino frunció el ceño sonriendo de lado, acomodando su pequeña mochila en su espalda y comenzando a entrar en la institución.-

-Bye-bye copito~ -El castaño alzó una mano para despedirse, luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.-

 **Dentro de la academia.**

- _Tadashi,_ ¿Donde se habías metido? ¡Te dimos por muerto! -Exclamó una chica de cabellos azulados con varios degradados claros y oscuros a lo largo de éste, junto con unos potentes ojos ambarinos.-

-Estás exagerando Sirene, ahora vamos antes de que nos toque luchar y no estemos ahí..-

-Te ves algo preocupado Aisu -Habló una alta (muy alta) joven de cortos cabellos entre azulados, verdosos y violetas, su piel era algo amarillenta y asemejada a la madera, con extrañas marcas en algunas zonas de sus extremidades y rostro, haciéndola parecer una marioneta. Pero lo más peculiar en ella eran sus ojos.. sin pupilas.-

-Es tu imaginación Miwa.. despreocupate-

-Mi nombre es Biwa.. Bi-wa...-

-Si si como sea -

* * *

 **ASDFGDFGHJKFDSFGHASDF van a matarme, pero tengo que cortar el capítulo aquí porque los personajes que ven al final de este cap tenían que aparecer más a fondo en el siguiente junto con la siguiente batalla y eso :^**

 **ME PONDRÉ A ESCRIBIR AHORA, NO ME PEGUEN!**

 **Unas preguntitas antes de irme a hacer el siguiente capítulo~**

 **-¿Les gustó?**

 **-¿Me matarán por tardar tanto y traerles un capítulo cutre como compensación?**

 **-¿Cuál será la próxima batalla?**

 **-Que secreto tendrán Tadashi y el chico de ojos oscuros?**

 **-¿Podrá Tadashi aprenderse bien el nombre de Biwa?**

 **-¿Tara está celosa?**

 **-¿A las hermanas de Karin le gustan los conejos verdes?**

 **-¿Quién es Sam Alexander, que hace en la academia y que tiene que ver con Peter Parker?**

 **-¿Qué hacía Tora en Wakanda?**

 **-¿Tardaré otro año en subir la actualización?**

 **-¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?**

 **Buenop :3 yo me voy despidiendo antes de que alguien me secuestre y me use de tiro al blaco :^**

 **Los reviews motivan~**

 **Bye bye nwn**

 **PD: acabo de recordar la segunda parte del ultimo capitulo de Dragon Secret XDDDDDDD**


End file.
